The present invention relates to fiber optic illumination and, more particularly, a method of installing fiber optic illumination in poured surfaces.
Devices for providing lighting around a walkway often supply more light than needed and so washout or otherwise detract from the scenery around the walkway, frustrating the lighting's aesthetic purpose or even causing night blindness. Embedding fiber optics in the walkway itself can rectify this problem, but currently the only available walkway components are prefabricated with embedded fiber optics, which is prohibitively expensive and limits the surface area and shapes the walkway can form.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method of installing fiber optic illumination in poured surfaces.